ISOFIX vehicle child seats are secured in a vehicle passenger seat by a pair of clips or latches on the child seat that are releasably mounted to rigid anchorage members in the vehicle. The anchorage members typically have portions which are located in the passenger seat at the intersection of the seat bottom and the seat back. The linkages between the clips or latches on the child seat and the anchorage members on the passenger seat are sufficiently rigid to secure a child seat to the passenger seat without the need for any other securing mechanism such as passenger seat belts.
Problematically, because the anchorage members are disposed between the cushions of the seat back and the seat bottom, they may be difficult to locate and/or access. Obviously, this creates difficulty in securing the child seat to the anchorage members. This can also obviously make it difficult to determine if the child seat is properly secured since the linkages are hidden between the cushions. Moreover, the rigid anchorage members, being disposed at the intersection of the passenger seat bottom and back, makes folding of the seat difficult, because the anchorage members tend to inhibit the seat back from being fully lowered. The anchorage members may also provide discomfort for a passenger sitting in the seat when the child's seat is not mounted on the seat. Furthermore, the clips on the child seat may cause damage to the fabric of the seat back or to an adjacent socket for a seat belt buckle if accidently pushed into the socket.
What is desired then are a pair of anchorage members for anchoring a child safety seat that do not interfere with the seat back folding, that do not negatively impact passenger comfort, that do not damage the seat back material or an adjacent socket for a seat belt buckle if it inadvertently pushed into the socket, that facilitate easy and convenient securing of the child seat to the passenger seat, and that enables a person to readily observe whether the child seat is safely/properly secured on the passenger seat.